


Lucifer's makeup

by DtFox



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DtFox/pseuds/DtFox
Summary: Trixie must have been beautiful and Lucider was counting on it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Lucifer's makeup

It was a warm summer evening.Lucifer, was wearing one of his usual expensive three-piece suits and seemed insensitive to the ambient heat. For The Devil, who had spent millennia in the stifling heat of Hell's flames, it even seemed cool to him.  
Lucifer took his glass of wine between his fingers and turned his attention to Chloe. The young woman was wearing a t-shirt that suffocated her so much that she pulled her collar with her index finger to bring a breath of fresh air to her naked skin.

\- "Wow, you look hot," remarked Lucifer, "Is it me who's doing this to you?" he asked with his usual mocking smile glued to his lips.

Chloe put down the croque-monsieur she was about to take a bite from her plate before watching Lucifer amused and ready to play with him. 

"Maybe because I put on a new shirt today? It is made of linen specially imported from Japan... "continued Lucifer

"To be honest, this shirt just looks like an ordinary white shirt to me."

Lucifer planted his eyes in Chloe's, excessively offended. How could she say that?

"An ordinary shirt? An ordinary shirt? he repeated.  
"This is a designer shirt by Chloe! It's made to measure, there's nothing ordinary about it! "" 

Lucifer seemed very concerned about the subject.  
The young woman smiled, finding the Devil's eagerness touching.  
Her smile was contagious and she could see Lucifer smiling at her in a gentle manner.  
The couple were sitting opposite each other so Lucifer bent his bust forward to kiss Chloe.  
He was a few millimetres short of reaching her face.  
Chloe sensed his impatience, which she also shared, and decided to play with it. She brought her face just close enough for their noses to touch and watched Lucifer, frowning, trying to contort himself to fill the gap between the two of them.

She quickly stopped the torment, which eventually became also hers, of her Devil and gently placed her lips against his. He was greedy. It was good timing, too. Their tongues met and escaped, playing a game of cat and mouse. Their kiss lasted for a few more moments before Lucifer decided to break it off. Of course, he didn't intend to stop there. He nimbly stepped down from his chair and joined Chloe on her side of the table, pushing her for a moment, her back hitting the piece of furniture. Then he let himself fall on a free chair and made her sit on his thighs.

A few knobs were beginning to come undone when Chloe noticed the front door handle turning.  
The detective then suddenly pushed Lucifer away, who shouted an exclamation of surprise and pain as his body collided with the table.  
Trixie stuck her head through the door frame.  
"Hello, Beatrice! "Lucifer greeted her  
Chloe came over to give her daughter a hug. 

Trixie broke away from her mother and went into the kitchen looking for something.  
Her eyes were quickly drawn to a chocolate cake at the end of the table. 

"Mommy?" she asked beggingly.

Chloe, who had been expecting her request and had guessed its content, shook her head firmly. . 

"Trix, you've already had pizza with your friend earlier and on top of that I'm sure there'll be countless food to snack on at your party later! Really," she says shaking her head, "I don't know where you can put all that stuff.

Trixie made a disappointed pout and was about to leave. 

"Wait," said Lucifer, "Urchin's going to a party tonight? Are you feeling sick Chloe? It must be this heatwave! " 

Chloe rolled her eyes. It was true that she wasn't particularly appreciative of her daughter going to parties. Who knows what could happen with fifty or so teenagers in the middle of a hormonal crisis?  
She had seen too many accidents with children in her profession to not stop worrying, but this time was different.  
It was Trixie's last year at Middle School and one of her classmates' wealthy parents had rented a villa for the occasion.  
All his classmates were invited, as her daughter had pointed out.  
However, Chloe only agreed to let her daughter go there with strict rules and after making sure that the parents would be present in the house, that alcohol and drugs would not be present, that Trixie's best friend Plum had promised never to go too far away from Trixie, and dozens of other things to deal with all the possible situations that her worried little mummy voice had brought to her attention.

Chloe watched her daughter. She had grown up well.  
It was still quite bright outside which allowed Chloe to observe threads of light bouncing through Trixie's hair, making it shiny.  
For this special evening, she had received advice on sexy dresses from Maze and austere from Chloe, so Trixie decided on an all black dress that would bring out her eyes, simple, cut at the knees.  
Chloe found it hard to believe that it was the same girl she had chosen the clothes for ten years earlier. 

Lucifer, who had slipped away after talking to Chloe, came back with a glass of water in his hand and handed it to her. She took it and thanked him. 

"Wait, if I followed everything, Urchin intends to seduce at a party, made up like that? Your mother never taught you how to flirt? you have to go all out, let him be captivated! 

Chloe, who swallowed a big sip of water, choked, coughed, spitting half of the remaining liquid in her mouth. Too much information was trying to get into her brain at the same time.  
Lucifer patted her carefully on the back. 

"Already, at the risk of disappointing you, Lucifer, no I never taught Trixie how to flirt, it's not something I thought was decisive for her personal construction.

She heard Lucifer throw an "and what a shame!" but didn't mind. 

And then," she said, marking a slight pose, "how does that seduce? This party is to see her comrades one last time to say goodbye? " 

Her voice had risen at least an octave when the word seduce had crossed her lips. 

Lucifer pouffed and gave her a compassionate look. 

"Believe me, these kinds of parties are never what they say they are."

Trixie frowns the eyebrows. She felt that her mother's confidence in her right to let her out had been shaken. 

"Lucifer! You are not helping!" 

"I'm sorry, Urchin, but your mother never had this kind of party, so I had to fill in some of her gaps." 

Chloe often wondered why so many of Lucifer's sentences had sexual connotations. But for now she had more important things to think about. 

"So it's true, Trix?" 

She looked her daughter in the eye. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was lying. Her daughter looked down and played nervously with her fingers. Chloe was a cop, she wasn't fooled, but the truth is, even a normal person would notice the obvious signs. 

"Well... It's true that there's a boy I like... " 

Chloe gnashed her teeth and let out a growl like a she-wolf who was being robbed of her child. 

"Do I know him?" 

"It's Morgan Holt." 

The weight on Chloe's shoulders disappeared.  
He was a nice boy. She had met him some time ago during an open day at Trixie's school. He had come to introduce himself to Chloe.  
Captain of the basketball club, he was already bigger than Chloe despite his young age. He was also very good in class and had come many times to help Trixie at home.  
Lucifer had made fun of his kindness, to which Morgan replied with a sharp punchline that left Lucifer stunned, which rarely happened to him.  
However, Morgan may have been adorable, Trixie had lied to her, but she laughed to know how she felt about her daughter.

"You would never have let me go there! She defended herself. " 

"The child is not wrong, Chlo," intervened Lucifer, "come on, let her go, you know she's responsible. " 

"Well... Well then, finish getting ready, Monkey, you've only got an hour." 

"An hour?" jumped Lucifer, but she has everything to do! "

Chloe frowned, Trixie was beautiful the way she was, what needed to change? 

"Lucifer, you're upsetting me... " 

"Sorry Urchin but you left for a Love operation, not to dance with your mates, you have to be perfect, and I'm going to help you! "

So, Chloe watched Lucifer put his phone to her ear while taking Trixie to the bathroom. A good five minutes later, the doorbell rang. 

"Great! The stylists have arrived! Please let them in, Love!" 

Chloe waited for no further explanation, used to her boyfriend's eccentricity, and let two women and a man into her house. She showed them Lucifer's position and decided to do some paperwork. They went into the bathroom and saw Lucifer, who was already busy with Trixie.

A facial was resting on her skin while the Devil was carefully styling her hair. He had asked her to tell her if he was doing her any harm, but to tell the truth Trixie had no reason to complain. Lucifer's dexterity was so great that the brush was carefully and delicately passed over the hair, and he only pressed lightly on the brush to prevent any pain.  
All the girl had to do was to enjoy the well being that his best friend was giving her hair.  
As soon as the stylists arrived, Lucifer explained their work quickly and precisely.  
They set to work immediately.  
They studied Trixie's dress from every angle and went into action, running, mending, widening. 

Lucifer removed Trixie's mask, which allowed her to stand up completely, and searched Chloe's make-up storeroom.  
No colour was suitable. Lucifer felt he was in a terrible state.  
He rummaged around for another ten minutes before deciding to go for a pick-me-up, leaving Trixie in the care of the stylists.  
Seeing her teary-eyed boyfriend gulping down a glass of whisky and squeezing it to make it explode, Chloe approached him and put a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong? " 

"All Chloe. I can't find any lipstick that matches Urchin's outfit so all my efforts will have been for nothing... " 

Chloe thinks for a few seconds and then slips away to come back with her handbag. She rummaged around for a few seconds before taking out the desired object. 

"Maybe this peach lipstick will do the trick? " 

She held it out towards Lucifer and saw his stormy black eyes tilting over a cloudless sun.  
He took it between his fingers like the holy grail, slightly giddy, and kissed Chloe fiercely before hugging her in his muscular arms. 

\- "I love you, Girl! I love you so much"

He almost jumps back into the bathroom.  
There he found a Trixie who hadn't moved an inch, a little impressed by the three adults who were taking care of her outfit. 

"Now it's time to take care of your face my dear! My friends should finish with your dress at some point. "

He let the child sit at the chair in front of the mirror while thanking and paying handsomely for the service.  
Lucifer leaned over Trixie's shoulder and looked at her face.  
He took a fairly light foundation and applied it to her face. She laughed as the brush tickled her.  
He then looked after her eyes. When the last stroke of mascara was drawn, he took care of her mouth.  
The Devil gently ran the baron filled with orange pigments over Trixie's lips. He frowned and slightly stuck out her tongue. Not even the end of the world could have stopped him from his work.  
When he was satisfied, The Devil walked away from Trixie, proudly looking at his work.  
He heard Chloe in the distance telling him that a parcel had arrived. He jumped to his feet and clapped his hands.  
His masterpiece. Designer sandals that he had spent a fortune to get to the store in less than an hour. He feared that the package might be delayed because of a traffic jam, but it seems that the bribe he left to the delivery company has taken effect.  
He put the shoes on Trixie's feet and took her by the hand.

"Chloe? Are you ready to see the Ninth Wonder of the World?" 

Chloe lifted her head off her paperwork. 

"Aren't you supposed to say the eighth?" 

She could already guess her boyfriend's answer, but she liked to hear him whisper compliments. 

"You're the eighth, dear"

Lucifer looked at her temptingly. 

"I should have known."

He laughed softly. 

"Anyway, close your eyes! You'll see, you'll like it! " 

Chloe closed her eyes. And decided to open them when she felt Lucifer's arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder. 

"So?" He whispered in her ear.  
Chloe was amazed by the vision Trixie offered her.  
She then slowly began to cry.  
Her daughter was growing up so fast and making her proud day after day.  
She wanted to stay like that all her life, to see her having fun with anything and everything, to do stupid things with Lucifer whenever Chloe's back was turned.  
Lucifer turned his head towards Chloe worried to hear her silent and pressed his arms a little harder around her when he saw the tears on her cheeks.  
He had learned from his time on Earth that tears don't necessarily mean sadness so he didn't worry and let Chloe express herself. 

"You... wow. You're beautiful, my Monkey ! ""

Trixie saw that her mother was crying and joined Lucifer and also surrounded her mother with her arms.  
Chloe was happy.


End file.
